Apenas uma ilusão
by shade boy
Summary: Uma crença perdida. A minha realidade e os meus pensamentos não se confundem com a sua ideologia. Minha antiga vida apenas... uma ilusão? E eu tenho, agora, um novo mundo?


**Titulo:** Apenas uma ilusão

**Autor:**shade

**Beta:**Sinistra Negra  
**Sinopse:** Uma crença perdida. A minha realidade e os meus pensamentos não se confundem com a sua ideologia. Minha antiga vida apenas... uma ilusão? E eu tenho, agora, um novo mundo?  
**Classificação:**PG-13  
**Gênero:** Drama  
**Spoilers:** livro 6

* * *

Dor, uma enorme e latejante dor de cabeça. Uma sensação ruim, um escuro incômodo, apenas a sensação de vazio. Um grande vazio. Faltava força, mal conseguia se mexer sem causar dor no corpo inteiro.

Queria abrir os olhos, apesar de parecer um grande esforço fazê-lo. E além de tudo sabia que a luz ira lhe incomodar. Se a dor de cabeça já era grande no escuro, com a luz seria pior. Sabia que seria, estava sendo fazia quase uma semana. Todos os dias o mesmo martírio, a mesma agonia. Depois de um sono profundo a base de poções e feitiços, vinha o dia, os efeitos acabavam. As dores voltavam, as sensações ruins retornavam sempre piores do que antes. E sempre na hora de abrir os olhos, o incômodo da luz parecia que ia cegá-lo.

Vivendo essa rotina quase diariamente nos últimos dias, não estava mais agüentando, não sabia como estava sua situação. Gostaria de saber como estava fisicamente, como estava moralmente. O que lhe aconteceria quando estivesse bom o suficiente para sair daquela cama. Isso é, se ele ficasse bom o suficiente, coisa que também duvidava desde uns dias atrás durante uma das suas crises de dor. Uma dor que o consumia, que arregalava os olhos dos presentes, que deixava alguns atônitos e preocupados, nem tantos ele sabia, e outros apenas condolentes, com a situação, não com ele em si é claro!

Enquanto lembrava de sua última crise, sua mente ainda refletia sobre as vantagens de abrir ou não os olhos. Ficar de olhos fechados era melhor que abri-los, amenizava a dor, mas trazia lembranças e imagens nada boas. Para sua felicidade uma voz o distraiu.

- Rony, cuidado. Você ainda não está bom o suficiente para levantar. – Ele não precisava nem abrir os olhos para saber que era a Granger que estava falando, toda preocupada com o Weasley como sempre. Até hoje não sabia como a Sangue-ruim e o Weasel ainda não estavam namorando. Até na Sonserina pelo que ele se lembrava já tinha um banco de apostas, mas até hoje o quase casal nunca tinha tomado nenhuma providência para ficar junto. _"Idiotas"_ – Pensou.

Pronto, se antes tinha duvidas, agora tinha uma certeza. Não iria abrir os olhos. Se a dor era uma rotina em suas manhãs, ver o rosto daquele bando de grifinórios lhe olhando acusadora e piedosamente era constrangedor e irritante. Iria ficar de olhos fechados o tempo que fosse preciso.

- Bo-bom gente, eu vou ter de sair, tenho que voltar ao dormitório e, bom é isso, eu vou sair. – Potter dizia afobado. _"Com certeza querendo deixar os dois sozinhos para ver se finalmente acontece algo."_. Pensou Draco.

O som de passos atrapalhados e uma porta mal-batida só confirmaram que Potter tinha mesmo saído, e estava meio envergonhado por fazê-lo sem saber disfarçar. _"Ótimo"_ pensou Draco. _"Agora vou ficar no mesmo local que dois grifinorios apaixonados que não sabem se resolver. No mínimo seria divertido ouvi-los"_ Finalmente ponderou o garoto.

Draco mesmo de olhos fechados sentiu o ar pesado e percebeu que havia pessoas olhando para ele. Obviamente Weasley e Granger se certificando de que ele estaria mesmo dormindo. Depois de passada a sensação, o silêncio tomou conta do local. _"Obviamente estão constrangidos."_. Pensava o garoto.

Porém o silêncio estava longo demais na opinião de Draco. Então Draco decidiu por abrir os olhos e ver o que acontecia. Lentamente foi abrindo, a luz entrando com força total, tirando sua visão, aumentando sua dor, fazendo sua cabeça latejar. E ficou assim por alguns segundos até sua visão começar a ficar meio turva, mas voltar a enxergar, começar a se acostumar com a dor, e poder distinguir a cena a sua frente.

"_Por isso nunca iria escutar nada. Maldita Granger"_. Quando Draco abriu os olhos com muita dificuldade pode ver que Hermione Granger estava abaixada ao lado da cama do Weasley, com a cabeça no colchão perto da cabeça do ruivo, apenas sussurrando palavras, enquanto o garoto a ouvia atentamente. _"Nunca e iria escutar."._ Logo ele percebeu. _"E eu achando que iria no mínimo me divertir com gritos, brigas ou cenas românticas ridículas."_. Bufou levemente ele não querendo chamar atenção.

Estava decidido, agora, a olhar para o teto. Já tinha conseguido abrir os olhos, já tinha se decepcionado com o quase casal perdedor. Não iria querer assistir aquela cena. Com certeza o iria incomodar ver tal aberração. Algo ali o incomodava mais do que quem era o casal em si. Na realidade, era o fato de ser um casal, de serem duas pessoas que pareciam se gostar de verdade.

Ele voltou, hesitante, a olhar para os dois a poucos metros da sua cama. Weasley e Granger, duas pessoas que ele sempre desprezou. Duas pessoas odiáveis em sua opinião, uma trouxa, e um amante de trouxas. Caminhos e pensamentos tão diferentes dos seus. Pessoas tão diferentes dele. Pessoas que estavam obviamente se gostando, pessoas que não conseguiam desgrudar os olhos um do outro enquanto conversavam.

Draco reparou no brilho dos olhos do Weasley. Com aquela cara patética, olhando admirado para Granger, como se cada palavra que ela falasse fosse uma profecia para a felicidade. Draco podia ter certeza de que o que o garoto ruivo sentia era amor. Amor puro, amor verdadeiro. Não desejo, não paixão, simplesmente amor. Ele não podia observar a expressão do rosto da Granger e não distinguir o tom em sua voz, mas tinha certeza de que ela estaria com a mesmo expressão que o Weasley.

Um garoto, de família pobre, lotado de irmãos, seus pais se fossem animagos com certeza seriam um casal de coelhos. Ao contrário dele, filho único de uma família rica, tradicional e respeitada. Deu um pequeno sorriso irônico ao se perceber pensando em sua família como respeitada. Ainda mais depois dos últimos acontecimentos. Ainda assim, esse garoto que ele julgava inferior por ser pobre, incrivelmente estava se mostrando mais rico, do que Draco Malfoy. _"Impossível."_. Pensou ele e balançou a cabeça tentando afastar esses pensamentos, porém apenas gerou mais dor em seu corpo.

Sim, para ele a dor no corpo era mínima perto da dor moral que estava em sua mente. Sentir inveja de um Weasley, inveja porque ele ama e é correspondido e ele não? _"Sentimentos são para os fracos."._ Tentava repetir as palavras do seu pai em sua mente para afastar tal sensação. _"Quanto mais sentimental você for, mais rápida e estúpida será sua morte.". _Seu pai sempre o ensinou, sempre disse que esse tipo de sentimento não era bom, só atrapalhava. Seu pai deveria ter razão. Ele tinha que ter razão.

Seus pais nunca tinha sido amorosos. Seu pai principalmente, que era um homem rígido, que era partidário da disciplina. Sua mãe sempre fora meio afastada, as poucas vezes que fraquejou e parecia demonstrar algum sentimento por Draco, seu pai logo tratava de afastá-la, dizia que faria mal a ele, iria torná-lo fraco. Draco não aprendeu o que era amor na pele, apenas sabia identifica-lo, claro, como sabia que as duas pessoas ali perto dele se amavam.

Estava confuso, ele queria aquele sentimento para ele também, sentir aquela coisa estranha de amar e saber que alguém o amava de volta. Ficou imóvel, apenas olhando para o teto e refletindo. Pensando em tudo que seu pai dissera, como seus pais agiam, e como e porque haviam morrido dias atrás.

O Lord das Trevas nunca perdoa os fracos. Ele havia sido fraco. Não havia cumprido sua missão. Snape fez o serviço por ele. Ou no mínimo aparentemente fez, Draco tinha suas duvidas devido às conversas que ouviu de Snape depois do ocorrido, enquanto estava fugindo. Quando o Lord das Trevas soube do ocorrido, logo quis se encontrar com Snape e com Draco. Sabia que o Lord não estaria feliz com seu fracasso, mas também esperava que ele estivesse no mínimo satisfeito com a morte de Dumbledore.

Snape avisou que eles iriam se encontrar no dia seguinte com Voldemort em uma cidade próxima. Chegando lá estavam reunidos inúmeros comensais da morte, e é claro, seus pais estavam entre eles. Quando encontraram o Lord das Trevas, Snape fez um aceno de cabeça e se ajoelhou. Draco logo fez o mesmo.

Voldemort logo ordenou que ambos levantassem. _"Muito bom trabalho Snape."_. Falou secamente Voldemort, que passou por eles sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Nem se dando ao trabalho de olhar para Draco.

- O Senhor não vai fazer nada com o Garoto Malfoy? – Logo a voz da sua Tia Bellatrix ecoou entre os comensais presentes. Nesse instante seu pai se mexeu desconfortavelmente onde estava, e sua mãe tremeu levemente assustada. Nunca vira em sua vida seus pais tão nervosos e apreensivos. Draco tentava se tranqüilizar mentalmente lembrando que já fazia uma semana que Dumbledore estava morto, apesar de não ter sido ele quem matou. Era tempo o suficiente para acalmar Voldemort.

– Essa pergunta é estúpida. – Voldemort nem se deu o trabalho de virar ao responder, sua voz falou em um sussurro...

– Meu Senhor, - seu pai logo saiu em sua defesa ao ouvir tudo que foi dito - ele é apenas uma criança ainda se tornará um grande servo, que lhe trará muitas glórias. – A voz de seu pai tremia e falhava. Como se nem mesmo ele acreditasse em suas palavras.

Narcissa tentou dar um passo a frente, mas logo o braço de seu marido a interrompeu. Draco assistia a cena imóvel, suas pernas quase falhando, o medo estava o sufocando, sua garganta estava seca, tinha vontade de gritar, sair correndo, mas não tinha como, parecia não ter mais controle sobre seu corpo. O medo o havia dominado.

Draco rapidamente olhou em volta e percebeu que ninguém falava. Os comensais à volta pareciam tão aterrorizados quanto ele. Tinham medo de respirar mais forte e assim irritar a seu lord. Todos assistiam a cena atônitos e imóveis.

- Meu Lord, o Senhor há de concordar, ele é apenas uma criança. Dê mais uma chance a meu filho. Eu mesmo o treinei para ser seu melhor aliado. – Seu pai tornara a falar vendo que Voldemort não esboçava nenhuma reação com as suplicas que ouvia.

- Meu caro. – Voldemort começou a dizer. – Você sempre me serviu bem. Apesar de alguns deslizes atendeu a meus chamados e executou suas tarefas. Porém, ao contrário de seu filho, você nunca se mostrou fraco. – Voldemort calmamente se virou para encarar o Malfoy, um dos mais poderosos bruxos, que agora estava quase de joelhos implorando a vida de seu filho.

- Você sabe Lucius. Eu odeio os fracos. Seu filho é fraco e sempre será. E por isso a vida dele será tomada. – Sentenciou finalmente Voldemort. Lucius abaixou a cabeça. Narcissa segurava o choro. E Draco ainda estava imóvel, sem conseguir dizer uma palavra. Não tinha força nem para se manifestar.

- Para não dizer que não sou um bruxo piedoso, Lucius, eu vou lhe poupar de ver seu filho ser morto. – Voldemort disse friamente. Lucius apenas levantou a cabeça para encarar Voldemort, a confusão estampada em seu rosto, enquanto olhava para aquele que há tanto tempo servia e que agora estava brincando com a vida e com o nome da sua família.

- Eu já disse, mas vou repetir Lucius, eu não perdôo os fracos e você fraquejou, implorando a vida de alguém que não merecia. – Enquanto Voldemort falava, Lucius virou-se rapidamente e olhou para o filho e para esposa, e pelo que pareceu menos de um segundo, ele esboçou um sorriso no rosto antes de voltar a encarar Voldemort. - Avada Kedavra – Finalmente gritou o bruxo, e o corpo de Lucius Malfoy caiu no chão sem vida.

Narcissa nesse instante tomada de raiva, e sem pensar em mais nada puxou a varinha e correu em direção a Voldemort.

– Eu vou te matar! – Gritava a mulher desesperada. – Não vou deixar que encoste em meu filho! – Enquanto corria, Narcissa, foi cercada por diversos comensais e Voldemort aparatava com outro grupo de seguidores, deixando apenas a ordem para não deixar os dois Malfoys vivos.

Ao mesmo tempo que Narcissa era cercada pela maioria dos comensais que restaram no local, Draco estava sendo segurado por outros dois. Apesar de saber que era desnecessário, já que pouco conseguia se mover sozinho.

- Garota tola. – Exclamou Bellatrix olhando fixamente para a irmã, desesperada dentro de um circulo de comensais da morte prontos para atacá-la a qualquer momento. – Avada Kedavra. – Gritou Bellatrix em direção a irmã.

- Agora meu querido sobrinho. – Bellatrix virou em direção ao garoto. – Seus pais erraram por motivos pequenos eu diria, a morte rápida é uma honra. Mas você. – Nessa hora apontou a varinha na direção dele. – Você é a decepção da família. Não que isso realmente me espante. – Acrescentou ela. – Você deve sofrer.

Draco rapidamente olhou para procurar Snape que parecia ansioso, e afobado. Tentou encontrar apoio, mas seu ex-professor simplesmente não o olhava. Sentiu uma varinha encostar-lhe no rosto obrigando-lhe a olhar para frente, e logo viu a imagem de sua tia a menos de um metro de distância, o rosto dela muito próximo ao seu.

- Olhe para mim enquanto falo com você moleque. – Disse ela rispidamente. – Nem agora você vai mostrar o mínimo de educação esperado? – E riu com gosto enquanto enxergava medo nos olhos do sobrinho.

Bellatrix se afastou um pouco e levantou a varinha na direção do peito de Draco, que ainda era segurando pelos outros dois comensais. O garoto tremia enquanto sua tia se preparava para lançar um feitiço.

Porém, logo o silêncio do local foi quebrado com a chegada de vários bruxos que vinham aparatando, lançando feitiços na direção dos comensais. Nesse instante, Draco olhou para Snape e o viu aparatando para longe, como se esperasse apenas aquele momento para ir embora.

Feitiços foram lançados pegando vários comensais de surpresa, e arremessando para longe os dois que seguravam Draco. Alguém que Draco reconhecera como seu ex-professor de DCAT, Remus Lupin estava gritando para que ele corresse. Draco tentou, mas suas pernas pareciam que não iam obedecer.

Aproveitando esse momento de hesitação do sobrinho, e da confusão de feitiços que voavam e comensais de aparatavam para longe, Bellatrix voltou a apontar a varinha na direção de Draco e gritou.

- Sectumsempra.– Draco foi atirado para trás, o sangue escorrendo por seu corpo. E novamente a sensação daquele feitiço, a dor causada por aquela maldição, a sensação de que a morte está perto.

Sua tia Bellatrix, impiedosamente apareceu na sua frente, ergueu a varinha e gritou.

– Crucio. Você vai sofrer garoto. – Falava ela enquanto Draco sofria os efeitos da maldição.

Draco se contorcia no chão, enquanto sua tia parecia se divertir em torturá-lo. Sem nem largar a varinha, a mulher tirou das vestes um frasco contendo um poção verde muito escura, e despejou seu conteúdo nos ferimentos do sobrinho. Enquanto jogava o conteúdo, murmurava palavras que Draco não conseguia compreender.

Porém, antes de terminar de derramar o liquido no garoto a sua frente, Bellatrix recebeu um feitiço que a jogou para longe. Logo depois Potter aparece na frente de Draco para saber quem a bruxa estava torturando mostrando todo seu espanto quando ele vê Malfoy ali no chão, sangrando, ainda se contorcendo de dor.

A julgar pela cara de Potter, Draco tinha certeza que o garoto se lembrou do dia em que o mesmo havia jogado aquele feitiço nele em um dos banheiros da escola. Nesse meio tempo de distração Potter nem pode perceber um feitiço que se aproximava dos dois. Bellatrix do chão havia lançado uma azaração na direção dos dois. Mas, antes de atingi-los, alguém havia interceptado o feitiço, o corpo de Ronald Weasley agora caía no chão inconsciente.

Antes que conseguisse lançar outra maldição, Bellatrix foi desarmada e estuporada por Lupin e Tonks. Draco com certeza nunca achou que ficaria tão feliz por encontrar com aquela que diziam ser sua prima distante. E com essa visão, finalmente desmaiou sem forças para só acordar dias mais tarde na ala hospitalar da escola.

- Senhor Malfoy, vejo que já está acordado. – Exclamou Madame Pomfrey. – Como se sente? Percebi que estava distante agora pouco. – Draco havia sido desperto de suas lembranças pela enfermeira, elas ainda o incomodavam. Não tinha certeza bem o motivo. O jeito que sua tia lhe tratou realmente não era uma novidade. Aliás, a novidade nessa história é justamente o tempo que ela demorou a mostrar que não gostava dele e de seus pais.

O que realmente lhe incomodava era como seus pais agiram no último instante. Seu pai que sempre respeitou o Lord das Trevas e nunca contestava uma decisão. Draco realmente acreditava que nessa situação seu pai nada faria, e deixaria aquele bruxo matá-lo. E sua mãe, uma mulher de classe, sempre muito fina, sem muito fria, mostrando sua raiva abertamente, lutando contra comensais que ameaçavam a vida deles. Realmente, isso era estranho e diferente para Draco.

- Sonhando novamente Senhor Malfoy? – Madame Pomfrey novamente o tira de seus pensamentos. – Toma beba essa poção. – Disse a enfermeira. Seus olhos mostravam toda a preocupação que Draco temia. O semblante da mulher era realista, sua situação não estava boa, ainda não haviam descoberto como sua tia o havia afetado. Sabia que seus ferimentos estavam demorando muito a cicatrizar e realmente apresentar alguma melhora. E essa preocupação estava estampada no rosto da mulher a sua frente.

Em outros tempos com certeza o teriam mandado para St. Mungos, porém a situação por lá não seria melhor, era arriscado segundo McGonagall. Ele agora era procurado por Voldemort. E desde o dia em que acordou, Draco não havia pronunciado nenhuma palavra. Sempre que era questionado, apenas balançava a cabeça em resposta. Madame Pomfrey aconselhou a não pressiona-lo, pois isso poderia ser efeito do choque de assistir seus pais serem mortos. _"Melhor assim."_. – Pensava ele. _"Não estou com vontade de falar sobre isso mesmo."_. – Repetia sempre em sua cabeça.

Draco respirou pesadamente. E ao virar a cabeça reparou que Weasley e Granger ainda estavam na mesma posição conversando, o que Draco julgava ser animadamente. A felicidade estampada no rosto do Weasley parecia aumentar a cada palavra que ouvia. _"Finalmente vão se acertar. Mas não devem fazer nada, pois já sabem que estou acordado.". _– Refletiu o garoto depois de ver que eles ainda estavam na mesma posição, porém pareciam um pouco mais afastados.

Depois de um tempo a Granger saiu da ala hospitalar, e Draco pode perceber que antes de sair os dois tocaram as mãos levemente de despedida, como se ainda estivessem envergonhados para admitir o que sentiam publicamente. O resto da tarde depois do almoço continuava a ser entediante ara Draco. Passar grande parte do tempo com dores, olhando para o teto nunca parecia algo muito divertido.

No dia de hoje, exclusivamente parecia que as dores estavam maiores, mas isso não o incomodava, parecia lhe dar certo alivio. Não sabia por que, e nem queria saber por que, apenas sabia. Ele e Weasley nem conversavam. Para o que Draco julgava ser uma felicidade, já que ambos não teriam grandes assuntos a lidar.

Poucos minutos depois, cansado de olhar para o teto, Draco resolve passar o tempo escrevendo. Pega tinta e pergaminho e começa a rabiscar informações sem sentido. Não sabia para que, mas estava gostando de fazê-lo, era uma distração afinal de contas. O silêncio ajudava a pensar, o outro garoto parecia estar adormecido, eles estavam sozinhos na sala. O silêncio era apenas quebrado pela respiração mais pesada do Weasley e do som da escrita de Draco.

Paz essa que foi brutalmente quebrada com a chegada de um bando de Grifinorios. Granger, Potter, Weasley fêmea caçula e Longbottom. Os quatro muito barulhentos, na opinião de Draco, entravam conversando animadamente.

- Rony! – Exclamou Granger animada. – Falei com a Pomfrey você já deve poder sair daqui amanha!

- Sentimos sua falta cara. – Falou Potter enquanto dava tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

- Finalmente. Não estava mais agüentando ficar aqui deitado o dia inteiro. – Falou Weasley não contendo o riso e quase pulando de felicidade.

- É, mas acalme-se, você terá de se comportar até lá, e seguir as ordens da Pomfrey. – Falou a Weasley fêmea.

– Ouviu sua irmã, comporte-se e amanha estará livre desse local. – Finalizou Longbottom.

- Você ainda tem algumas horas de repouso antes Ron. E ainda tem umas poções para tomar. E também...- Granger falava depressa antes de ser cortada por Weasley.

– Está certo Mione. Já não chega a Pomfrey, agora você também? – E todos riram da cara de emburrada que a Granger ficou.

Draco assistia a cena afastado e atento. Sua pena não mais tocava o pergaminho. Estava a parte, mas podia sentir o que cada um ali estava sentindo. Todos rindo, felizes, falando bobagens e se divertindo com amigos.

Olhou para Weasley, o garoto que estava na cama a seu lado, fazia alguns dias que estava ali por ter sido um dos que invadiu o local onde os comensais estavam torturando o sonserino. Estava ali por se meter na frente de um feitiço lançado na direção dele e do Potter. Draco sabia que ele fez isso por Potter e não por ele, mas não podia deixar de admitir, que nenhum dos três garotos sabia para quem aquele feitiço tinha sido direcionado, se para Draco ou Potter. E na duvida Weasley se atirou na frente.

Weasley fez isso porque era amigo de Potter. E Draco se perguntou se teria algum amigo que faria isso por ele. E logo se pegou percebendo que não. Não tinha amigos para tanto, alias, essa altura duvidava que tivesse amigos de verdade. Amigos como Potter e Weasley eram um com o outro. Onde matariam e morreriam um pelo outro. Amigos de verdade, amigos em que se confia. Draco não confiava em ninguém, mal confiava em seus pais. Quanto mais em estranhos.

- Você não devia falar isso Ronald Weasley. – Granger falou enquanto uma lágrima saia de seus olhos. – Eu estava preocupada com você. – Enquanto falava e chorava, a Weasley menor logo se aproximou dela para abraçá-la.

- Desculpe Mione. – Foi a única coisa que um Weasley cabisbaixo conseguiu dizer.

Draco continuava a assistir a cena, sem nem esconder que observava. Apesar de ter certeza de que mal era notado pelos presentes. Mesmo com a sensação de ser observado não sair de sua cabeça.

O garoto começou a refletir, ele queria ter amigos que o apoiavam quando estava triste, como a Weasley estava fazendo agora com a Granger. O jeito de como o Weasley tinha pedido desculpas por realmente estar arrependido de ter magoado a garota. E não simplesmente feito uma brincadeira e tirando vantagem disso com os outros como acontecia na Sonserina.

Novamente, a sensação de vazio se aumentava em seu peito, sua dor aumentava. Ele tinha certeza, ele sentia inveja daquele grupo de garotos por eles serem amigos uns dos outros, terem amigos com quem confiar, terem pessoas para amar e por poderem se sentir amados.

Ele sabia, ele deveria ter sido mais amistoso. Deveria ter sido mais receptivo a amizades verdadeiras. Deveria ter aceitado melhor o que seu coração mandava, e ter ignorado o desejo de seus pais de ser apenas o servo perfeito de Voldemort.

Deveria ter confiado nas pessoas, deveria ter acreditado quando alguém oferecia uma mão. Deveria ter tratado melhor aqueles que se propunham a ser seus amigos verdadeiramente. E nesse momento Draco lembrou de várias crianças em sua infância que se aproximavam dele sem interesse, e seus pais simplesmente falavam para ele se afastar e não se misturar com pessoas como aquelas. Pessoas pequenas, pessoas fracas.

Agora ele percebia, pessoas fracas eram seus pais. Pessoas que não tinham coragem para ter personalidade diante de um bruxo poderoso como Voldemort. Pessoas que não tinham coragem de desafiá-lo e por isso o seguiam cegamente, apenas acreditando que com aquilo iriam garantir prestigio e poder.

Seu pai sempre falou que os fracos morrem, e os fortes sobrevivem. Que o poder garante uma vida feliz, uma vida gloriosa. Porém, vendo a cena a sua frente, Draco cada vez mais acreditava que era ele o pobre. Ele era pobre de sentimentos, era pobre de amigos, era pobre de felicidade. Weasleys eram mais ricos nesse sentido. Weasleys eram felizes, tinham muitos amigos.

Draco pensou e chegou a uma conclusão. _"Aqueles que meu pai chamava de fracos morrem, mas antes de morrer eles vivem. Os que ele chama de fortes sobrevivem, mas na verdade nunca chegaram a viver, nunca chegaram a conhecer a vida. Apenas existem. Eu apenas existo, eu não estou vivendo."._ – Enquanto Draco pensava, ia escrevendo em seu pergaminho tais pensamentos, tais sentimentos que agora afloravam em sua mente.

Seu coração voltara a doer com força total, uma dor que ele não sabia definir se era física ou moral. Resolveu olhar novamente para o grupo que estava próximo. Estavam todos sorrindo de novo. Estavam felizes. Encarou os olhos da Granger, que brilhavam de alegria enquanto ela encara Weasley.

Percebeu que Potter e Longbottom sorriam abertamente. Que a Weasley menor falava algo engraçado, porque nenhum deles parecia desanimado, e sim que conversavam amigável e alegremente.

Encarou Potter dessa vez, viu no garoto uma força nunca antes reconhecida. Percebeu que apesar da felicidade e da espontaneidade, o garoto mostrava uma força, um otimismo muito grande. Percebeu, por aquele olhar. que realmente aquela era a pessoa que tinha poder para vencer Voldemort. Aquele garoto baixinho, magrelo, mas que escondia um poder fora do normal. Um garoto que tinha incontáveis amigos para protegê-lo, pessoas que se importavam com ele, pessoas que colocavam todas suas esperanças na vitória dele sobre o pior bruxo que já existiu.

E, instantaneamente, Draco percebeu que ele também estava, agora, depositando essa esperança no garoto a sua frente. O garoto que odiou desde o dia em que pisaram na escola. O garoto que esnobou sua amizade. O garoto que sempre o superava. O garoto que sempre fora alvo de vários ataques comensais. O garoto que sobreviveu, que sempre sobrevivia. Harry Potter. Aquele que vai vencer o Lord das Trevas.

Draco agora tinha certeza, ele confiava em Harry Potter. Confiava que Harry Potter iria vencer Voldemort. Sabia disso e pensando nisso começou a mapear em um pergaminho a planta da Mansão Malfoy. Não sabia por que, não entendia, apenas seguia um movimento aparentemente involuntário feito por sua mão.

Enquanto desenhava, viu ao fundo em uma janela distante, o céu que antes estivera azul, tomar uma cor alaranjada. A noite estava chegando. Sua dor aumentando. Estava assistindo o Sol ir embora mais um dia, dando espaço para a noite. Percebeu que a visão era linda. Sua dor estava aumentando gradativamente naquele dia, mas aquela visão parecia anestesiá-lo.

- _"Deveria ter observado a isso mais vezes. Deveria ter perdido menos tempo apenas querendo brigar com os outros. Deveria ter aproveitado melhor a vida do que apenas ficar pensando em como me vingar de meus inimigos. Deveria ter deixado tempo para conseguir amigos. Deveria ter deixado tempo para conseguir amar alguém, e ter a sensação de ser amado."._ – Pensava Draco tristemente.

- _"A minha vida era complicada, porque deixei ela ser. A minha vida era infeliz porque deixei que a fizessem assim. Deixei pessoas exporem suas vontades em meu caminho, sobrepondo ao que eu realmente queria, ao que eu realmente pensava."_. – Refletia Draco. – _"No fim, vejo que Voldemort tinha razão. Eu sou fraco. Mas não por ter sentimentos. E sim por tentar deixa-los de lado. Por tentar esconder minhas dores, meus anseios. Eu sou fraco por não ter coragem de amar."._

- Potter. – Draco chamou, sua voz falha e fraca, não saindo mais do que um sussurro devido ao receio e a falta de hábito por ter ficado tanto tempo sem falar.

O garoto olhou para Draco e depois para os amigos que estavam boquiabertos. Potter apenas acenou para os amigos em concordância e seguiu em direção a cama de Draco.

- _"A primeira pessoa da escola que vem até minha cama sem ser Pomfrey ou a diretora."._ – Pensou Draco amargamente.

Quando chegou mais perto o garoto apenas ficou olhando para Draco deitado em sua cama, cheio de pergaminhos espalhados por ela e não disse uma palavra, apenas o olhava. A dor no peito de Draco continuava aumentando, e sua respiração ia ficando falha, mas ele não ia mostrar isso para o garoto a sua frente.

- Você me chamou Malfoy? – A Voz de Potter soou fria e decisiva. Draco apenas abaixou a cabeça, sabia o que queria falar, mas não queria ver a reação do outro. A luz voltou a incomodar os olhos de Draco, sua cabeça latejava.

- Potter... Eu... – Começou o garoto, sua voz ainda meio rouca. – Obrigado... - Começou a falar, pela primeira vez com uma intensa sinceridade que ele desconhecia. – E me desculpe. – Enquanto falava a voz de Draco foi diminuindo, uma pequena lágrima caiu de um de seus olhos, que foram se fechando, e, como ele acreditava para nunca mais se abrirem.

Fim!?

* * *

Nota: Essa fic foi inspirada na música Epitáfio. Uma música excelente e com a letra ótima. Apesar de nem ser fã dos Titãs.

Queria agradecer a Sinistra Negra... que betou minha primeira fic com maestria, desenvoltura e muita paciência, claro. A melhor beta que qualquer pessoa poderia ter. Obrigado Sinistra!


End file.
